britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tony ingram
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Albion British Comics Database Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks! There ya go, now you've got a Character and a Comic Template. Hopefully I installed it all correctly. If you see any issues, let me know. Nice start! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I forgot the Common.css and Common.js. Should be all cleared up now, but you'll need to reload your cache: Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I'm not sure how to get them to pop up on that new page thingie. Just create a new blank page, and click the little man or book above the edit box to insert the template. (Make sure you have javascript enabled). :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::When you've created a page, and have a place to type, do any 'buttons' appear above the typing area? You'd be able to click the little things, and text would appear in the area you normally type. No new buttons, just the beige coloured bar with the standard options-there's a box marked template but it doesn't give me the option of using the ones you've created.Tony ingram 19:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, beige. Not sure about that. Are you logged in? You shouldn't be seeing 'source' while logged in. Here's a screenshot of what I see. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates Yeah, I know the Beano article still needs an infobox. Trouble is the two I see buttons for - comic template and character template - both seem designed for monthly American superhero comics. Fine for Marvel, not so good for Thomson or IPC titles, or indeed any anthology. Digifiend 16:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It needs a bit of work. The character templates work well for ongoing characters like Dan Dare and Judge Dredd, but characters with no specific continuity like Billy Whizz I think probably work better in the format Jonny has used. Trial and error. You can actually manually add more story synopsis's to the comic template, though. Still wish I knew why that toolbar isn't showing up all the time for me. Maybe its something to do with my settings...Tony ingram 16:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) editing links. Hiya, Tony...I've finally sussed how to do a 'red' link, and have added half a dozen more DANDY characters: plese can you link my ISLAND of MONSTERS page to DANDY adventure stories, though, as I haven't learned this one yet. cheers, RAB. There y'go; the problem was your use of capitals, the word being linked has to be typed exactly as it is on the page its linked to.Unless you do something overcomplicated in order to avoid moving the page which...er...is what I've done. There was probably an easier way...Tony ingram 18:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) controversial material Tony, looking through my 60s DANDYS, there is undoubtedly some stuff that seems racist today in strips like CORPORAL CLOTT ....I will still like to feature this however, but point out the traditions of the time. Your thoughts, please. Entirely agree, Rab. Tony ingram 11:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Duplication of effort Hi Tony. I wonder are you aware there's another wiki covering similar ground, the UK Comics Wiki? I didn't start it, but I've been doing some editing there. Just found your wiki, and it seems there's a bit of duplication of effort going on. Do you know if there's any way of merging two wikis on the same subject? --Patrick Brown 20:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Somebody told me about the UK Comics Wiki a few days ago, and it did occur to me, but I don't know if there's any way to merge them or if whoever set up the other one would want to, and I don't want to risk annoying them by suggesting it. Linking the two to avoid duplication would seem to make sense, though. Maybe you could mediate?Tony ingram 20:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) New skin Congratulations Wikia... you've broken your network. I had to change back to the old skin (by manually searching for ) because the new skin doesn't seem to have a settings link and several other features are missing too! I'm very annoyed about this, they shouldn't have launched the new skin yet, it's not ready. What do you think? Digifiend 02:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) This could be why I've been having problems, too. I gather it's caused trouble on other Wiki's. How do you manually change it?Tony ingram 08:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : is how you customize the new skin. One of the options there will allow you to put a logo back in place of the Wiki name. You can still access the old skin using , but the Monaco skin will be gone on October 20th. Had to look this up for another Wiki (not comics related). I've noticed though that several features, including the theme designer, don't work on Internet Explorer (corrupt page layout, the editing options don't show up). At least they fixed the problems which had broken the network yesterday - the My Tools function on the new skin works now, but stupidly, I had to manually add the Preferences link. Unfortunately, we're going to have issues with infoboxes and large graphics, as there's now a fixed width, and quite frankly I think it's too narrow. Digifiend 05:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I see the logo isn't up on the new skin yet - I've noticed a lot of Wikia wikis are in the same boat. If you want the Albion wiki logo to show up in the new skin, you need to go to the theme designer, and re-upload the image to file:wiki-wordmark.png. Only admins can do this. Read this: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Theme_designer. Digifiend 19:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I shall attempt this as soon as my current PC problems are sorted; I'm currently reduced to borrowing time on friends' PC's since my hard drive died last Thursday, so I don't want to do anything too ambitious just yet...Tony ingram 20:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Looks as if you got it uploaded OK in the end. It had to be exactly 250x65 px it seems. Digifiend 01:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tony! Tony, Thank you for the welcome to this site! As you know I have a lot of articles regards `Sparky` comic and its characters! But! I have no scanner for images! Rab Smith has many, many photo copies from Sparky pages that I sent to him months ago! If Rab is compliant, he could help out with images, but I don't like to ask too much of him! Anyhow, I will certainly hope to put factual data here where needed! Alan. unable to edit words/images. Hiya Tony: for some reason I am unable to alter lettering links, etc or to add images into pages. The option menus simply aren't coming up am obviously signed in, and can write basic text [like on OLD BATTY but I can't edit further at the moment. Any suggestions? PS: Alan---I intend adding lots of SPARKY images from the archives. update: the editing facilities disappeared completely for a couple of days, but they're fine again now.....cheers! Thanks for the welcome I'm just looking around at the moment, but I'll let you know if I have any thoughts Verence71 21:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Great-glad you registered, Verence! The more the merrier Tony ingram 21:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Howard Quartz's citizenship I think it's feasible for Howard Quartz to be British while his brother is VP of the US Article II, Section 1, Clause 5 of the Constitution sets the principal qualifications one must meet to be eligible to the office of president. A president must: *be a natural born citizen of the United States;27 *be at least thirty-five years old; *have been a permanent resident in the United States for at least fourteen years. Amendment XIV, Section 1, Clause 1: If we assume that Howard is the elder brother then he could have been born in Britain and his family could subsequently moved to the US where his younger brother could have been born thus making him eligible to become VP. Verence71 16:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) There are two easier possibilities though: *The eligibility rules might be different in his world *His "Britishness" might be an affectation and Howard could be as American as apple pie Verence71 16:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I think the emigration thing sounds the most likely. Why is apple pie said to be American, anyway? Bet they didn't invent it! Tony ingram 17:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) upgrade I can upgrade the site but I have to be admin I promise not to abuseUser: Nzhabermaas Hello mate I had to work out how to send message back LOLRicky.emburey (talk) 11:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Did you get the last message? Ricky.emburey (talk) 11:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if this is the right way to get in touch (haven't really used wiki's) and wanted to get in touch - if you haven't noticed it, I'm doing http://britishcomicsdatabase.blogspot.com/ at the moment - soon it will migrate into its own website, but I want to get a few thousand comics individually listed first - and I wanted to know just where the limits of your wiki's remit is. So, the questions... Are you covering small press and fanzines? Is there a content bar on "sensitive" titles? I'll be covering Meng & Ecker, etc. on the blog over the coming year (and Breaking Free, the Tintin title, is already scheduled) and I was wondering if you needed any information regarding the more mature end of the spectrum. Story-papers - and I know this is outside of the specific definition of "comic" - have been giving me the mother of all headaches, and I was going to hold off posting anything on them in the blog until I have managed to untangle some of the authors (I have some names), but I can spend some time adding in what little I have on that matter here if you are interested. Can I link freely to the wiki when I run out of patience with a title? For a lot of the material, there is... a disconnect. I'm not a fan of superhero titles as such, and it would help if there was a way to avoid alienating everyone (again) with the constant dismissal of them. I know you probably have better things to do than humor me, and I apologise for the length that I have gone to here, and if this is in the wrong place. Any questions, feel free to contact me at? bigwords88writing@gmail.com Bigwords (talk) 12:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC)Bigwords